Intimacy
by Alessandra-del-Rey
Summary: A one-shot lemon between Loki and Sigyn.


**A lemon between Loki and Sigyn, based on the characters of Marvel. **

**I hope you enjoy it ^_^  
**

* * *

**Intimacy**

_I sing the national anthem, while I'm standing over your body, hold you like a python._

_Lana del Rey – National Anthem_

Her legs hit the bed and Sigyn fell backwards with Loki standing next to her, looking at her. The fire of his eyes almost burned the vanir, who crawled up the bed, a playful smile on her lips.

Loki climbed on the bed and came close to Sigyn, smiling mischiefly. Sigyn made an atempt to get out the bed, but Loki held her legs with his hands, pressing them against the bed. Sigyn laughed while Loki came closer to her, keeping her agains the matress. After what seemed like an eternity t Sigyn, Loki was face to face with her. The desire was clear on his green eyes and the red head bit her lips, breathing heavily. Loki took one of his hands to Sigyn's hair, and caressed her hair tenderly. She closed her eyes, enjoying his touch.

Still with her eyes closed, she felt Loki's lips touch hers, pressing them strongly. Sigyn moaned and Loki caressed her tounge with his, tasting her sweet mouth. Sigyn raised her arms and crossed them behind Loki's neck, bringing him closer to her, while the Prince of Asgard opened her legs with his knee, making place for him. Sigyn moaned louder and Loki grabed her hais firmly, keeping her head on the perfect angle to keep kissing her.

Without taking his lips from her, Loki separated his body from her, standing on his knees and he started to take off his leather jacket. Blindly, Sigyn's hands helped him undress, not caring about the leather fabric. Loki's hands traveled through her body, caressing her breast, holding her waist, scratching the naked skin of the collarbones. Sigyn felt Loki was losing his patience and she steped away from him, kissing his neck, licking, bitting. Loki's moans were music to her ears and Sigyn felt the preassure of Loki's hardness against her.

'You are wearing to much clothes' growled Loki. He helped Sigyn stand and taking the fabric of the dress on his hands, he torned it. In a few seconds, Sigyn was completly naked in fron of him 'That's better' he purred taking his lips to Sigyn's breasts. She moaned when she felt Loki's lips against her nipples and he laughed.

'Don't be mean' whipered the vanir, introducing her hands on Loki's shirt, caressing his back.

'You wouldn't love me if I wasn't mean' said Loki, his lips against her skin. He breathed her scent and held her close to him. Sigyn held his hair and brought his face to hers, Loki looking at her with eyes filled with lust and she smiled.

'Now, _you _are wearing too much clothes'

Loki smiled and Sigyn started undressing him, pulling the clothes out of him. She bit her lips and took her hands to his leather trousers and Loki smiled, encouraging her to continue. Sigyn layed him down and climbed on top of him. She caressed his lips softly and leaded her finger to travel through Loki's body, following the form of his body, until she reached his dick.

Carefully, she took Loki's member and caressed slowly. Loki moaned and closed his eyes.

'Who's being mean, now?' he said with a smile. Sigyn spited on her hand and touched him, without answering him. She standed and got on her fours. Loki's eyes still closed. Sigyn lowered herself over Loki's dick, licking the base, while still touching him. He moaned and Sigyn smiled.

'I'd say I'm not mean' she laughed. Not waiting for an answer, she took him on her mouth, caressing him now with her tounge. Loki held her hair and pushed her down, make her taking him fully. Sigyn moaned and licked again, more enthuasticly. Sigyn's moan sent chills through Loki's dick and he moaned louder, holding Sigyn's head against him. She massaged his balls and looked at him. Loki swallowed hard, seeing her head up and down his cock and closed his eyes, concentrating on the feelings she was giving him.

After a few minutes, Loki held her hair and pulled her up, harshly. Sigyn screamed and Loki pulled his body up, taking her mouth to his. He kissed her hardly, making her open her mouth and tasting himself on her. She hugged hom and pull him closer, but Loki had other intentions.

He pushed her to the matress, face down and pulled her hips up.

'You're a very dirty girl, Sigyn' he murmured, pressing his nose to her back, following her spine, she moaned 'I bet you're already ready for me, right? I could thrust my cock into you right now, without warning you, and you'd love it. Because you're a little whore, always ready for me, aren't you? - Loki touched Sigyn's cunt lightly. He laughed 'Soacking wet. That's how I like you' He inserted two fingers inside her, curling them, looking for the spot that'd make her screaming his name 'My mother didn't know any of this when she introduced us, right, whore? She didn't know what kind of slut she was getting into my bed... As mother as daughter, I guess – Sigyn turned to look at him, angry and Loki inserted another finger in her 'Don't look at me like that, love, you know it's true... and I love it' he growled taking his fingers off and taking them to his mouth, licking them one by one. Once cleaned, he slapped Sigyn's butt cheek and she screamed 'Always so ready for me...'

Loki positioned himself on her entrance and without warning, he plunged himself deeply on her. Sigyn screamed and buried her face on the cushions, her screams muffled. Loki pulled her hair up, oblying her to stand on her fours 'Let all Asgard to hear you' he said, starting to move insde of her 'Let them hear what kind of slut Sigyn of Asgard and Vanaheim is'.

Sigyn moaned and pushed her hips against him. Loki laughed and held her hips hardly, pressing her against him. Loki's momevents became violent and Sigyn's moans filled the room. Loki slapped her again and moaned loud. He guided one of his hands down, between their bodies, and took Sigyn's clitoris between his fingers, rubbing it hard.

'Come for me, love' growled him 'come all around me, I want to feel you' Sigyn moaned and fell against the bed, hips still up pressed against Loki. Her hands grabbed the sheets and Loki felt her body tensed up. The muscles of her vagina tensed around him and she moaned, feeling her climax close. Finally, Sigyn screamed against the cushions and her body relaxed against him. Loki speeded up his movements, looking for his own climax, when finally, with a grunt, he emptied inside Sigyn.

They stayed still for a moment, enoying the waves of pleasure, until Sigyn fell fully against the matress.

Carefully, Loki laid on top of her, buring his face on her neck, breathing her perfume, mixed with sweat. An animal smell soacked everything. Loki brought his mouth to Sigyn's cheek, kissing her until she smiled.

* * *

**A few notes: **

**-When Loki says 'Like mother, like daughter' to Sigyn, he's refering to Sigyn's mother, Freya, godess of love and beauty on the north myths. Freya is a character of my story 'Sleepwalking Past Hope', a Loki/Sigyn story about The Dark World. Sadly, that story is only on spanish and I don't have plans to translate it.**

**-This one shot, it's part of the 'Illusions' one shots I make about 'Sleepwalking Past Hope'. **

**If you liked it, review!**


End file.
